


Midnight

by Masthya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/pseuds/Masthya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon tripping over himself as he faces a very forward Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Good Lord I don't know what this is, I was basically half-asleep writing this.

Gon stood frozen at Killua’s intense gaze. The small bedroom seemed to shrink down, pressing the air tightly around his ribcage, and somehow erasing the boundaries that held the place together. Captivating sapphires reflected the silvery moonlight; Gon gulped, the motion of swallowing restarting his heart’s drumming rhythm. It was thumping heavily now. He would have cared more about shutting it up if his attention hadn’t been diverted by the aura looming in front of him.

Killua took a step forward and Gon flinched back instinctively. He was trying to hold himself in place but he had never encountered such an eerie situation to face. What was it that he had to face, though?

(He had restrained himself from dwelling on it for years. It resurfaced like a rugged log floating on murky waters, but he pushed down briskly, unwavering.)

Holding his gaze, he subtly clenched his fists and said “W-What is it, Killua?” His voice cracked and trembled, betraying his stance.

But then Gon took notice of how soft Killua’s expression was, which bathed in the moon’s beaming splash appeared as naked as it had never been to Gon’s eyes. As Killua resumed shortening the distance between them, Gon stared agape, filled his lungs and softly exhaled. Killua’s face came a few painful inches from his own, and Gon himself had somehow ended up with his back against the closet door. Cornered, yet he remained unyielding –he hoped.

Words welled up in his throat and were about to spill out from his parted lips when he felt a tender but firm grip on his hips.

“Gon,” Killua mumbled “is this alright?” His head gestured gingerly downwards. 

Gon blinked and pursed his lips. They were so close together that all he could breathe was Killua. His round eyes collected themselves with a few more blinks and he managed to compose an answer, but kept averting their gaze from Killua’s.

“Oh, um. Yeah.” he beamed a smile which he immediately regretted as it felt ill-suited for the intimate atmosphere. Why was it intimate? What was Killua going to do? Kiss him? Right here, right now, under these stars, during this dire season. Under his childhood’s roof.

A shiver swept over Gon and all hints of doubt or remorse left him. His clumsily built up walls melted away as he realized the truth. He desperately wanted this and his mind was eagerly bouncing away the sheepish feelings; and _oh god when had Killua started tracing circles with his thumbs on his hips?_ His own arms moved on their own accord and reached for Killua’s gracefully long neck, which had turned an embarrassing shade of red. Gon had the sudden urge to turn all of Killua’s skin into that particular tint. He felt how his eyes spat a fiery craving as his fingers laced together at the back of Killua’s simmering neck.

Gon was a confident guy. He had to be, for Killua. He eyed his friend’s lips and tasted his own bottom lip, following how it shifted the focus of Killua’s attention. He began pulling down his friend’s neck with measured force. Coaxing Killua into giving in was his priority now that the other had reached a stall, but there was only so much credit he was willing to take. Killua seemed to take the hint as he moved his head forward, only it drifted to burrow against the crook of Gon’s neck.

“God, I’m so embarrassed.” Steamy breath prickled on Gon’s skin. Gon pressed down the grin tugging at his face and looked up, almost evoking a silent prayer. His hands travelled into the unruly bush of hair at the back of Killua’s head and began softly smoothing the snowy tufts. Killua hummed and the vibration on his neck waved over his face leaving his cheeks scalding. He wasn’t able to contain his smile anymore; soaring happiness was beginning to stir his guts, trashing out any lingering fears, and inevitably stretched and twisted the face muscles he had worked hard on calming down. A sagging Killua began swaying carelessly to Gon’s further amusement.

Killua must have heard the smirk on him since he promptly pulled away and stared intently at Gon. The sudden jolt made Gon’s heart skip a beat, as did the warm sensation on his lips when they molded themselves after Killua’s pressing ones.

Killua was so soft. He smelled of evening and home.

He placed careful kisses along Gon’s bottom lip, setting the pace to ground them both. But Gon, restless, sought out the warmth of Killua’s touch, adding pressure and hindering the movements. Gon was overcome by the closeness of the act, a demanding circle of give and take he would gladly spend all night on, dozing into his partner’s arms and rendering irrelevant the former awkwardness. The entire thing had been awkwardly laid out, from his standpoint; one minute they were going back to sleep after a midnight snack, the next they were all fidgety feet and wobbly limbs entangled into an embrace they both had longed for but childishly walked around.

They broke apart too soon, out of breath. The kiss hadn’t lasted long enough to warrant it but their inexperience had surfaced as they forgot to breathe. Killua had tried with slow pecks and Gon had gone for the mouth mashing, but both proved to need a delicate training behind their practical application.

Gon snorted over his panting breaths and hid his face behind his hands. Killua’s shoulders dropped and grew as he underwent a recovery from his uncharacteristic sloppiness, but puffed out a lively snicker. Cheeks reddened, Gon sighed and flourished a smile. Killua’s fingers left his hips to fold around his rugged hands, slender silk tightening lovingly over calluses and bitten nails. He took them down between their chests and pressed a gentle murmur on Gon’s fingers, repeating the gesture on Gon’s very sensitive lips. An assurance of what had just happened.

The gentle parting of their lips once again felt abrupt and annoyed Gon to his core. His hands twitched as his lips followed after the ghost of Killua’s, stopping bare inches in. Half-lidded, Gon gazed at Killua’s mouth when it opened.

“We’re terrible.”

Gon giggled, shaking his head; Killua surveying the situation and stating so matter-of-factly the worst of it wasn’t unprecedented.

“But I liked it.” Gon added. “I always thought I would.” He looked up to Killua’s widened eyes. “I’m so happy you did it, I couldn’t have done it on my own.”

“Stop saying things like that.” Killua groaned. “I did this for myself.”

Gon whiffed a snicker, faintly taken aback. “It makes me even happier to hear that. Although I feel like more of a coward now.”

Killua’s brows creased slightly and his grip loosened. “Gon.” The clear and deep way in which Killua said his name sent rivers running down his bones, wiping him of the tears threatening like needles at the back of his eyes. “Gon, look. I know you are sorry. I- I know it was really fucking hard for us to come to terms with what happened. But we did, we grew up and forgave each other. It might take some time, but know this:” His warm hands tightened their wrap around Gon’s. “you don’t have to hold yourself back for me anymore. As I’ve told you countless times, I’m not going to follow you blindly anymore. I choose my path for myself now. And right now” he leaned into Gon’s face, sliding his lips over Gon’s quavering mouth, “I choose you.”

Gon inhaled, leaning in as well, and held up his freed hands to stroke soft caresses on Killua’s puffed cheeks and wild hair, ignoring the sharp stabbings in his chest. Steaming and biting, they fell into their third kiss with wild abandon. Rounds of angling heads and shifting limbs got them to find the physical pleasure of it, but the moment their lips had met was all it had taken them to be swallowed up by the nakedness of the truth it spelled and the incredible realness of the other.

Gon took in everything Killua was at that moment. He also took what Killua had been and would become, for Killua was Killua and there was no part of him Gon wasn’t willing to welcome.


End file.
